custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Suqor
Suqor is a travelling De-Matoran Minstrel who has been searching and exploring multiple landmasses and islands in order to fulfill some of Artakha's great requests. Biography Early life Suqor was originally a normal inhabitant of another mountainous De-Matoran village somewhere on the Northern Continent of Aqua Magna. He was known for serving as a skilled Musician among its citizenry and before his later departure had composed a number of masterpieces to honor the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Call of the Spirits Sometime after the Great Cataclysm, Suqor decided to work on a wonderful overture fit for a symphony (the idea came to him in a dream not to long ago). But before he was able to finish his newest creation, a ghostly voice came from out of nowhere and started to tell him about another deep crisis that the Matoran Universe was facing. Originally, he refused to accept the mission as he thought he wasn't fit for such work outside the boundaries of what he usually did. But through some good coaxing by another spirit, Suqor soon agreed to the job and set off from his village. As he left though, whispers and voices followed Suqor even after he left the region from which his village was born, coming from his surrounding at random intervals, and all the while driving him to the brink of paranoia. During its advent he would try to ignore them or even tried to understand them, but he once he finally saw that his efforts were in vain while it kept progressing, he couldn't help but think as to why this was even happening to him or what they were even saying. For all he could hear was mere gibberish at really fast paces, coming from different directions. A couple bands of Matoran themselves stumbled down the road towards Suqor and each was asked if they could hear them too, sadly each one of them said no. Meanwhile, on times that he would droll off to sleep, mysterious figures filled his mind as they faintly cried their unknown pleas toward him, only this time he thought he could actually understand them those times. Continuing onward toward the edge of the continent, Suqor realized that every one of the noises that were bothering him before was not there this time. Thankful for this unprecedented turn of events, Suqor decided to write his first journal entry away from home, with a melodious tune attached to it. While writing in his diary however (which he no doubt brought with him before left on this strange mission), he started to review over the strange voices that kept calling out to him and to him only. A Forgotten Puzzle Several days had passed before he finally reached the shoreline of the Northern Continent, there he entered the nearest port where he could get a boat to sail outwards. As he was looking around however, an unknown Vortixx popped out of nowhere, claiming that he was a smart shopper dying for the latest fads of the universe. He later explained that his name was Crestio, an energetic salesman that traveled to countless islands, hoping to find not only customers, but esteemed artifacts as well. One Artifact in particular he couldn't find yet was the Heart of Light, an ancient relic said to have been created by a Great Being who wanted to shed the power of light to those who deeply desired it. But conflicts with the others of her kind, including those of the mortals that wanted to use it for malice, caused the object to break and scatter as several different pieces, each one flung to the distant corners of Aqua Magna. Suqor became fascinated with this legend and thought about abandoning his mission for a while in order to search for the missing pieces of the puzzle. Unfortunately, the voices came back into his mind, telling him that such an idea was foolish and meaningless when compared to the task at hand. But Suqor, liking the thought of discovering an ancient artifact, felt such could make him instantly famous and more people would want to come to his concerts from all across Aqua Magna. With that in mind, he instantly ignored the voices inside his head, accepted the challenge from Crestio, and set off on a ship to the place it was last seen. During the Voyage, deadly waves splashed the ship around to the point of nearly halting its movement. As a way of boosting morale for its Vortixx crew, Suqor decided to open up his instrument and play a nice tune. As he played though, everyone in his proximity was brought under a mysterious but powerful trance, including any nearby creatures in the process. As everyone aboard fell into the trance, Suqor noticed and realize that ship steered off its original course, instead entering a terrible, yet strange, storm containing rare energized protodermis. As they drew closer to the hurricane, the ship itself started feeling the effects provided by raging waves and winds. Before they could reach its eye though, large droplets of energized protodermis fell upon all of the exposed crew members except for Suqor. During contact, the beings in front of him transformed from regular mariners into monstrous unsapient creatures. Suqor finished his song only to look in horror at the beasts before him and his powerful instrument. However, in his fright he accidentally fell overoard and into the roaring sea. Karzahni When he came to, Suqor found himself o the shores of a large landmass. At first he thought he finally reached the destination they were intending, but as he looked around, something told him this wasn't what to expect. Soon, Suqor came to his feet and set off into the mists that lied in front of him. Not long after, he found himself at what appeared to be an ancient gateway. There was writing at the top of the entrance, but because it to was extremely old, he was unable to read it. Despite this though, he took the risk and cautiously stepped through to what lied beyond. As he moved onwards, Suqor was able to see some interesting sights in the distance. A large, jagged structure that reached into the heavens; bunches of dust flowing from an abnormal waterfall; and even a volcano that had steam instead of smoke emanating from its mouth. Suqor wasn't as frightened as he was really curious about his new surroundings. He paused for a minute to take in the sight of this strange land, and at that moment a horrendous-looking being walked up towards him. As he came closer, Suqor was able to make out some interesting features from the mysterious being's appearance. He seemed to be weraing dark emerald armor, the mask he wore had large horns and looked like it was carved by the rock rather than a firestaff. In his left hand was an old, long chain with hints of past scorching along its dull metal surface. The entity before Suqor introduced himself as an ancient being called Karzahni. As Suqor looked around some more, he could see shapes nearly everywhere from the far-off distance that seemed like Matoran walking towards them. After a short explanation about his surrundings as well as the disfigured, old works of Matoran that now surrounded them, Karzahni asked for Suqor's mask. Suqor soon found himself trapped in Karzahni's twisted land, toiling away at miserable means of work for would probably an eternity. That was until one day he discovered a strange-looking, yet also restricted, cave jutting out from a nearby hill. Despite the fact that it was restricted from everyone (they even tried ignoring it for some unknown reason), Suqor thought that this may be his only chance to at least escape the clutches of this wretched being. It was then on the next day that while Karzahni's attention was turned away from him, he made a beline for the cave while no other Matoran stopped him. But as he was almost to the entrance he realized that Karzahni had spotted him and was almost at him until Suqor suddenly slipped into the darkness of the Caves' tunnels. Dark Questions After escaping the clutches of the dreaded Karzahni, Suqor ventured through a shadowy maze of an ancient underground tunneling network. As he wandered around, he soon realized that he might be trapped in the labyrinth. As he looked around, Suqor's eyes began adjusting and he was able to make out certain objects in his vicinity. From what he could tell, they appeared to be a bunch of large, dusty old mirrors that were hung along the walls of the underground chamber he was in. Suqor walked up to some of them and wiped off the dust, only to discover strange, vague shapes emanating from deep inside them. After realizing that the shapes were actually views into other worlds, Suqor accidentally fell into the portal in front of him and ende up in the lost region of Keimeros. There he encountered Kestora, Matoran, and agori that all spoke of the floating paradise they seemed to live within. Artakha The portal Suqor went through took him to an infinite white chamber filled with light. It was there that he met Artahka who, impressed by Suqors interesting feats, gave him a task (which was actually several). Dreams beyond the Destruction This part will be coming soon... Abilities, Tools, & Traits Powers and Tools Since he is an established musician, Suqor would always have some sort of compatible Musical instrument with him, just in case he ever gets any ideas or wants to play old ones. However, the device is revealed to bear a spell that can send any nearby listeners into a instant trance. He is also known to bear twin Sonic Forks, each having the blades of a dagger. After his encounter with Artakha though, he is given not only a rare Celestial map of the entire Matoran Universe, but also Artakha's own legendary compass, thus allowing him the complete guidance to anything that is desired most throughout the Matoran Universe or even beyond it too. Personality Suqor is a De-Matoran musician who cares quite a bunch about the scores he composes, however he is also known to have an adventurist nature deep within him as well. He appears to be quite brave, but is also very reckless. Not only that but extremely curious to the point that it can put others in danger to both his, and their, discomfort during some adventurous treks across the Universe. Appearances Washing Away Dreams Trivia *Karzahni actually met Suqor before he discovered the Chronicler's Group. *Unbeknownst to Suqor, a special type of spirit had inhabited his instrument, thus giving it its hypnotic abilities. *Suqor's ability to play an instrument was most likely inspired by the Creator's ability to do the same. Category:Matoran Category:De-Matoran Category:Characters Category:Sonics Category:Spherus Magna Category:Aqua Magna Category:Matoran Universe